


【港昀】送货到家

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), 港昀
Genre: M/M, 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Summary: 黄旭熙给董思成送货到家时出了一些状况
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 黄旭熙/董思成
Kudos: 2





	【港昀】送货到家

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，逻辑崩  
> 写到最后有点BDSM倾向，注意避雷。

“又是1108的快递。”  
黄旭熙一件件地扫码，看到熟悉的地址后说不上是喜是忧。  
他自七月学校放假以来就一直在快递站兼职，盛夏烈日炎炎，他肤色都深了几度。快递员这一行，向来能窥见一些旁人看不见的东西，平日里妆容精致的都市白领会穿着看上去三个月没洗过的睡衣开门，一个沉稳严肃的中年律师每次都用不同的偷星九月天角色名签收，黄旭熙心思浅，大多数时候看了什么好玩的也就是笑过即忘，唯一挂住心头的只有那个住在1108的男人。  
原因无他，那位住户长得实在出众，黄旭熙第一次见他就愣了将近十秒，回家后翻遍妹妹的海报册也没找出几个比1108更好看的男人。即便抛开脸不谈，1108也很有意思，无论是早晨八点还是晚饭时分，门打开后黄旭熙总能看见他一身正装，偶尔没有领带，但衬衫纽扣一定严谨地扣到最上面一颗，包裹住纤细的脖颈，衬得下巴尖尖。黄旭熙猜过1108是什么职业，衬衫没有格纹，应该不是搞IT的，有点像金融行业，但又整天整天地呆在家里……  
他这么日思夜想，1108倒不像记得他，每次开门时都一副第一次见的客气样，别人会问候一句变天了或是吃过没，他总是只温和又有点冷淡地接过快递说谢谢，签完字说再见。  
黄旭熙看着手里的快递叹了口气。  
“这次一定要在他关门前问他要微信。”  
他给自己加加油，骑上小电驴向小区大门进发。

可惜天公不作美，七八月正是天气难测的季节，上一刻还艳阳高照，转瞬间就阴了下来，天空炸了几个响雷，瓢泼大雨兜头浇下，黄旭熙没准备，连人带车淋了个湿透。  
到达1108门口时，他额发被雨水浸湿，末梢甚至捋一捋可以滴水，薄薄的快递制服贴在身上，狼狈至极。  
在门口站了两分钟，犹豫了半天还是用这副形象敲了门，吱呀一声，房门开了。  
“董、董先生。”  
——1108惯用的收货姓名叫董思成。  
董思成显然也被黄旭熙吓了一跳，他蹙着眉头上下打量了黄旭熙几眼，温声问：“有我的快递？”  
黄旭熙不知道脑补了什么，被他眼神刺得整个人都低落下来，磕磕绊绊地说：“是的，对不起啊董先生，刚才雨太大，把盒子浸湿了一些，边角有点坏了。”  
董思成神色有一瞬间的僵滞，他猛地抬头，问：“你看到里面东西了？”  
黄旭熙连连摆手道：“没有没有，看到坏了一点我就直接送过来了。”  
董思成松了口气似的，接过快递在面单上签了字。黄旭熙正准备走，却被他叫住。  
“外面雨下这么大，要不，在我家喝杯热水再走吧。”  
黄旭熙本来懊恼得把要微信的计划都取消了，一听这话高兴都来不及，怎么会有拒绝的道理。  
进了家门就肯定不是一杯热水的事了，董思成左手拿了一罐茶叶，右手指指咖啡机，问道：“喝什么？冰箱里还有橘子汁。”  
“果汁，”黄旭熙不爱喝苦的。“谢谢董先生！”  
董思成把橘子汁端上桌，又找了条毛巾给他擦头发，语气仍是淡淡的：“不用这么客气，我比你大一些，叫我思成哥就可以。”  
黄旭熙被他一连串的温柔弄得晕乎乎了，呆呆地喊了声哥哥，紧接着就看到董思成抿着嘴笑了一下。  
原来他笑起来是这个样子的。  
黄旭熙心跳加速。  
董思成不知道他胸中波澜起伏，转身去拿刚刚放在玄关的快递。  
外盒被雨水浸透，他要遮掩什么似的，一只手半拢着向卧室走。但或许是抓得太用力，本就岌岌可危的边角破开一个大口，内容物掉了出来。  
空气在这瞬间静止。  
黄旭熙从来没这么恨过自己两眼1.5的视力，他就算再迟钝也能明白那印着形状粗犷性器的包装盒里是什么，极力克制之下，他的心脏仍是要跳出胸腔似的剧烈跳动起来，脑海里不由自主地幻化出董思成穿着一身正装自渎的模样，只是想想，他下身就硬得发痛。  
长长吸了口气，他想假装认真喝果汁的样子当作什么也没发生，董思成却在短暂的停滞后蹲下将东西捡了起来，一步步走近，水光潋滟地看了他一眼。  
操。

“唔，先去、先去洗澡。”董思成被他亲得呼吸不畅，脑袋晕晕沉沉了还记得他刚淋了一身湿透，倒不是嫌他脏，只是怕头发还湿着难免生病。  
黄旭熙早在董思成闭着眼凑上来的时候就理智全失，听他含含糊糊又唤了两声才狠狠吮了下嘴唇勉强退开。  
快递制服宽松，他下身鼓起一大包，叫董思成想装作没看见都不行。此时也顾不上什么冷静自持了，他只觉得面颊烫得烧人，轻轻把黄旭熙向浴室方向推了一把，抖着声音说：“你先洗，我，我去给你找换洗衣服。”  
黄旭熙不懂他这话是什么意思，做还是不做？他毕竟比董思成小了几岁，眼前又是他心心念念的意中人，问出口未免显得太急色了，如果可以，他也想慢慢和董思成发展，所以即便硬得快要爆炸，他仍是哑着嗓子应了一声。  
“好，我听话，你不要害怕。”  
到了房间，董思成才小声对着空气回道：“是你的话，就不害怕。”

看得出经常收拾，浴室十分整洁，但当水流打湿身体，黄旭熙才后知后觉地意识到这里未免干净得过分了——目光所及处完全没有沐浴露的影子，甚至连块肥皂都没有。  
他又认真找了找，看见洗手台一侧有个嵌进墙内的柜子，柜门虚掩着，隐约露出沐浴露的品牌标识。黄旭熙没多想，走过去拉开——  
除了日用品，下面两层还琳琅满目地摆了一些“玩具”。手铐、眼罩、口球、跳蛋、串珠，甚至还有一条光泽柔润的优质皮鞭。  
刚刚消退一些的欲望瞬间重新席卷，黄旭熙觉得血液都冲上了头顶，阴茎狰狞地挺立起来。  
恰在此时，浴室门被敲响。  
“旭熙，你好了吗？”浴室里只有水流声，久久没有动静，董思成有点担心。  
里面没有回应，过了十几秒，门开了一条缝，伸出一只手将他拉了进去。  
“你！”  
室内水汽蒸腾，水珠沿着肌肉线条向下方流动，尺寸惊人的性器在腿间竖着，董思成被他裸着箍在怀里，色厉内荏地问他干什么。  
“干你。”  
黄旭熙笑了一下，把放在洗手台上的照片在他眼前展示。  
“思成哥，这些是柜子里找到的，没认错的话，是我吧？”  
董思成这才把目光放到敞开的柜门上，几乎快哭出来。  
怎么会忘记锁了呢！  
他呜咽一声，不敢看黄旭熙的眼睛，肩膀颤抖。  
“不是的，不是你想的那样，我……”  
怎么办，这下会被认为是变态吧？黄旭熙会怎么想他？会气得骂他一顿，还是更严重？  
他埋着头，黄旭熙看不见他的神色，追问道：“不是什么？照片不是我，还是那些东西哥哥没用过？”  
董思成颤得越来越厉害，最后索性破罐子破摔地抬起头，带着哭腔道：“是你，我喜欢你，我想着你自慰了，可以了吧？你要走现在就走，要骂要怎样也随便！”  
这下轮到黄旭熙愣住了，他被突如其来的表白冲的找不着北，嘴角控制不住地上扬，可他的心上人正在眼前哭得厉害，一时间手脚都不知道往哪放了。  
“别哭，哥哥，你别，为什么哭，我也喜欢你啊，不要哭，乖乖。”他想给人擦眼泪，可现在别说纸，他连只衣袖都没有。情急之下，他捧住董思成的脸去吻他的眼睛。  
泪浸到唇边，咸的，黄旭熙一边哄一边拍着他的背，好一会儿董思成才渐渐平静，捂着眼睛问：“不讨厌我吗？”  
他声音还带着哭腔，又软又黏，黄旭熙更硬了，又不敢碰他，怕再把人招出泪来，忍得额角青筋都浮起。  
轻轻把手拉下来，黄旭熙看着他的眼睛道：“不会，我喜欢你。”  
额头贴上一个温热的吻，董思成颤了一下，抖着手向下探，碰到那根烫热的性器，缩了一下，又软软地握住，仰着脸无辜又妩媚地问：“要吗？”  
谁能不要。  
黄旭熙喉结滚动，眼角都红了。董思成还穿着开门时的正装，墨绿色的缎面衬衣，衬得那一小截脖颈白生生的，黄旭熙到了这种地步竟然还有耐心一颗颗给他解，指腹的薄茧似有若无地划过皮肤，董思成紧张，被他碰一下呼吸就乱一下。  
“有点，嗯，奇怪……”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“嗯，这里，揉一揉……”  
董思成抓着黄旭熙的手抚上自己前胸，他有健身的习惯，身量单薄但并不瘦削，乳肉鼓起一个浅浅的弧度，饱满而富有肉欲。黄旭熙捏了一把，俯身下去叼住左胸浅褐的乳尖，轻轻咬了一口。  
“啊嗯……”  
董思成抱着黄旭熙的脖子喘了一声，头无力地靠在他肩上，黄旭熙不知道从哪里学来的招数，咬着乳头不放，虎牙磨得那处转为淫靡的嫣红，又用舌尖舔开细细的奶缝戳弄。  
“难受……“董思成被他弄得要哭，挺胸把右边的乳尖也往他嘴里送。  
黄旭熙从善如流地咬住，两只手顺着脊柱在敏感带逡巡，恋恋不舍地捏了两把柔韧的腰线才转而解他的皮带。  
董思成也情动了，黄旭熙把他抱坐在洗手台上，除去最后一层屏障，俯下身掰开大腿根。  
“呜……不要看……”他靠着冰凉的玻璃，浑身都是软的，两条腿又被黄旭熙握在手里，私密都暴露在空气中，风光一览无余。董思成羞得要命，穴口被他这样炽热地盯着，一下下不受控制地收缩，像是一种邀请。  
黄旭熙眼神都暗了，性器涨得发紫，但到底还是怕董思成痛，把人捞在怀里叼着耳垂吮了一会儿才伸手从柜子里掏润滑剂。  
“不、不用。”董思成从脖颈红到耳尖，浑身泛着粉，引着黄旭熙向穴口探进一个指节。  
那里软黏湿热，黄旭熙愣了一下，用眼神表达疑问。  
“你来之前，我刚刚弄过了……”  
黄旭熙想起没锁的柜子，恐怕是他突然敲门才没来得及关严，本来准备做什么也不用说了。  
想通这一点后，黄旭熙又沉又重的喘了一声，花洒还开着，温热的水流淋湿两人额发，董思成未除尽的衬衫被浸成近乎墨色，软软地贴在身上，勾出流畅的身体曲线，使肤色愈加的白，胸前两点愈加的朱。  
黄旭熙单手扣住董思成的后脑，吻上他柔润泛红的唇，下面浅浅地塞了龟头进去。  
董思成被他亲得晕乎乎的，双手搭在他肩上，被动承受着他的侵犯。但黄旭熙的尺寸实在，实在让他有些受不住，他哀哀叫了一声，眼眶又蓄了一包泪。  
“太大了，进不去的，会坏掉的……“  
黄旭熙不说话，在他脖颈间细细密密留下几个红痕，一挺身完全插了进去。  
那包泪立刻扑簌簌地落下来，董思成觉得自己像被绑在了绞刑架上，下身被肉刃完全破开，浑身都脱了力，控制不住地后仰，将要撞到玻璃时被黄旭熙搂住。  
“你出去，我不要了，黄旭熙，求求你，会坏的……”  
“不会的，哥哥里面好湿，你看，都吃进去了。”黄旭熙语调温柔，手上却微微使力，扣着下巴叫他看自己是怎么被插的。  
穴口处的皱褶都被撑平了，臀瓣雪白，穴口淫靡的红便格外显眼，黄旭熙缓慢抽插起来，性器抽出时带出了一些腺液，看起来像是什么尺寸不合的性爱玩具。  
董思成哭得愈加凶，一双丹凤眼迷迷蒙蒙，睫毛被浸成一缕一缕，从眼角到眼尾尽是艳丽的绯红。黄旭熙掐着他的腰进出，后穴不断被填满又抽出，柱头时不时擦过那处微微凸起的软肉，痛意渐渐散去，快感占了上风。  
“嗯……肏一肏那里……”董思成攀着他的脖子，低低地呻吟。  
“哪里？”黄旭熙假意不懂，性器抽出又插入，掠过敏感点却不停留。  
董思成被他磨得受不了，后穴又痒又麻，扭着腰把臀瓣往他手里送了送，嗓音染了情欲，又软又黏地恳求道：“别玩我了……呜……老公……”  
这两个字一出来，黄旭熙脸色都变了，顿了一下，狠狠在董思成屁股上拍了一掌，两片饱满的臀瓣滚出一道肉浪，瞬间就是一个通红的掌印。他掐住董思成的腰，眼角眉梢都是肉欲化的寒霜，冷声道：“哥，我看你是真的想被我操死。”  
黄旭熙不再控制力度，肉棒整根抽出又整根插入，找到那块栗子大小的软肉，顶端又急又快地撞，冠状沟又狠狠碾过，他伸手关了花洒，胯骨与臀肉的撞击声伴着穴内汨汨搅动的水声在空荡浴室格外响亮。董思成被肏得失了神，呻吟又淫又媚，整个人随着黄旭熙的抽插不断起伏，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
“顶到了……呜啊……那里，好舒服……”性器一寸寸地把皱褶抚平，董思成根本控制不了身体，双腿大开，无力地挂在黄旭熙臂弯，穴肉热情地吸裹着肉棒，被他掐着腰顶在玻璃上肏。  
黄旭熙一边肏一边俯下身吻他的乳尖，手指捏了捏小巧的肚脐，激得他后穴狠狠缩了一下，又从锁骨吮到耳垂，一路留下斑驳的爱痕。  
“慢一点，旭熙，我受不住，啊！”黄旭熙肏得太凶太重，董思成恍惚间觉得自己肚子都要被他捅穿，颤颤巍巍捂住小腹，摸到一个凸起。  
“不要了，不要了，会被你插破的，我不要了，黄旭熙，呜啊……”他被吓得不轻，也不知道哪里来的力气，手指紧紧扣住洗手台，向后退了两步。  
黄旭熙根本不理，扣住泛红的膝弯将人拽了回来，又全根插了进去。  
董思成还是哭，快感却如涨潮般一波波地将他淹没，穴心又酸又胀，淫水被插成白沫，甚至每一次抽出都带出一点嫩红的穴肉。  
黄旭熙的吻又落在眼睫，说是安抚不如说是调情，哑着嗓子道：“不会插坏的，只会怀孕，哥哥给我生个孩子好不好？“  
“我不会生孩子，你别，呜啊……“  
“我把哥哥射满哥哥就能生了，哥哥下面为什么在缩，是不是喜欢听这样的话？”  
“不是，我，没有，啊啊啊……”  
“没有吗？哥哥让我射进去好不好，以后天天都给我肏好不好？”  
董思成面皮最薄，哪里能听这样的荤话，黄旭熙说一句他下面就痉挛似的缩一下，偏偏黄旭熙一点也不肯放过他，低音炮在耳边环绕，下身打桩似的肏他，董思成呜咽着长长呻吟一声，前端射出白液，后穴收缩到极致，也涌出大股大股的水液，尽数浇在黄旭熙的柱身。  
黄旭熙被绞得差点缴械，低声骂了一句，将人捞在怀里，慢慢抽插延长他的高潮。  
董思成爽得鲜红的小舌都吐在嘴角，衬衫早不能看了，皱皱巴巴，上面沾了不知道是谁的体液，尽是淫靡的痕迹。黄旭熙把它脱下来扔在地上，又将人翻过来摆成无可抵抗的趴伏姿势，露出光滑的背和柔韧的腰。  
他沿着脊柱的凹陷一寸寸向下吻，是极度的色情与极度的怜爱，那里神经密布，董思成度过不应期，被他这样虔诚地吻着，后穴又隐隐泛了水光。  
黄旭熙捏住他后颈，微微使力迫使他抬头。董思成勉强聚焦，看到面前镜子里赤裸的自己。他被完全肏开了，面皮完全是被蹂躏过的娇红，浑身蒸着氤氲的水气，分不清是汗还是其他，被浴室冷色的顶灯照得波光粼粼。  
“哥，”黄旭熙还没射，性器表面胀着狰狞的纹路，抵在看起来可怜至极的小小入口处。“认真看我是怎么插你的。”  
他话音未落，龟头就揉开穴口埋了进去，董思成带着哭腔哼叫了一声，耻意与快感分不清哪个更折磨，却偏偏又像是着了魔般盯着镜子看身后那个一身蜜色肌肤的男人如何抽插，如何将他完全占有。  
“啊啊……呜……好棒……”  
董思成趴伏在洗手台上，冰凉的大理石都被体温捂热，后腰塌陷出两个圆圆的腰窝，肉臀高高翘起，被撞得一颤一颤。这个姿势能让性器进得更深，黄旭熙掐着腰窝插得又深又重，后穴紧致暖热，随着他抽插的频率吸裹他的性器，爽得他头皮发麻。  
“哥，叫我的名字。”  
“啊嗯……什么……”  
黄旭熙顶着他敏感点狠狠磨了一下，逼出他一声尖锐的呻吟，沉着声音重复：“叫我的名字。”  
“旭熙……黄……旭熙……”  
“早就记得我了是不是？为什么每次都装不认识？”他说一句就狠插两下，董思成腿软得不行，手指也抓不住东西，顺着台面向下滑，被黄旭熙抱起来抵在墙上肏，两条细腿挂在他肩上，被撞得一晃一晃，嘴里还吐着荡的要命的呻吟。  
“嗯？说话。”  
“哈……哈啊……我……”  
黄旭熙也意识到自己的要求未免太强人所难了，他放慢频率，重新回到洗手台，托着他坐到自己身上。  
“我害怕你不喜欢我……”  
“就这么简单？”  
“就这么简单……呜……你动一动……”  
黄旭熙甚至想笑了，两个胆小鬼，如果没有今天这一出还不知道猴年马月才能进展，他索性掐着董思成的腰，将他举高又放下，后穴随着重力把阴茎吞到前所未有的深度。  
“啊啊……好舒服，要……要到了……啊啊啊呜——”董思成眼泪汹涌而出，快感到达顶点，后穴收缩到极致，尖叫着迎来高潮。  
穴心紧紧吸着阴茎，黄旭熙低吼一声，快速抽插几下，也释放在他体内。

高潮后的董思成彻底脱力，软软地窝在黄旭熙怀里，被他环着膝弯抱进浴缸清理。  
“我自己可以……”董思成理智回来了些，不愿意摆出羞耻的姿势，把黄旭熙向外推了推，一只手向下探，试图自己解决。  
黄旭熙挑了挑眉，从善如流地退开，甚至善解人意地闭上了眼。  
董思成咬着下唇，强忍着全身散架似的酸痛，把腿翘起，伸了手指进去导流。可这种事自己做本就艰难，他刚射了两次，又被肏得那样凶，大腿只是微微抬起就难以自控地颤抖着，这个姿势也注定探不到深处，仅仅摸了两下就累出一身晶亮的汗，他试探性地望望黄旭熙，见他还闭着眼，又竭力把手指向里塞了塞。  
呜，还是不行。  
“旭熙……”  
“怎么了？”黄旭熙仍不睁眼，嘴角却隐隐透着笑意，像是早有预料。  
“帮我弄一下……”  
“哥不是说自己可以？”  
董思成也看出他在逗自己，自以为恼怒的哼了一声，听在黄旭熙耳里却是十足十的撒娇，他闷声笑了一下，俯身凑近拍了一下他的屁股，低声道：  
“跪好。”  
董思成换了个方向，缘着浴缸边沿趴伏，腿浸在水中，乖顺地跪着，把后穴完全展现在黄旭熙面前。  
两轮狂风暴雨的操干后，穴口微微张开，表面的体液已被清洗干净，仔细看却能看到内里浑白的精液与嫩红的穴肉形成强烈对比，正顺着重力缓缓外流。  
黄旭熙呼吸又重了几分，他强自克制，在因过度撞击而泛红的臀肉上捏了两把，伸了两根手指进去搅碾。指腹一层薄茧摩擦着湿软内壁，动作间难免碰到敏感点，何况黄旭熙并没有刻意避开，手指有意无意地擦过那处软肉，时不时揉弄一下。董思成跪都跪不稳了，小腹颤抖着，嗓子勾出几声粘腻的低喘。  
“嗯……”  
“又想要了吗？”黄旭熙也不清理了，只专心戳弄敏感点，俯身叼住他耳垂吮吸。  
董思成难耐地扭扭腰，腿上一软又跌进黄旭熙怀里，黄旭熙却在此时退开了。  
不远处放着玩具的柜门还敞着，董思成意识到黄旭熙想做什么后不自禁地缩到了浴缸角落。  
“这些哥哥都用过吗？”  
黄旭熙挑挑拣拣，一手拿着透明串珠，另一手是一个尺寸过分的假阳具，末端是个兔子尾巴。  
董思成脸颊瞬间涨的通红，甚至连肚皮都泛起淡淡的粉，摇摇头，声如蚊蚋：“不是……”  
他没有说谎，里面大多数东西都只是他好奇买回来的，大多放进柜子后就再也没拿出来过，他手上的更是仅仅看了两眼就放进了柜子底层。  
“试一下好不好？哥哥想要哪个？”黄旭熙顿了一下，假作苦恼。“串珠很漂亮，但是兔子尾巴也很可爱。”  
董思成知道躲不过了，但还是带着微微的哭腔道：“都不要……”  
黄旭熙弯弯惑人的桃花眼，弯腰从柜子里拿出一只眼罩，笑道：“都不要的话，就只好让哥自己猜我用了什么了。”  
等眼罩戴好，董思成抖得像只淋了雨的猫。黄旭熙替他擦干身上，把他抱去了卧室。  
房间很整洁，还残留着淡淡的香薰蜡烛味道，黄旭熙将人放在床上，又把他双手扣到背后，拿出一双手铐。  
上锁之前，黄旭熙还是没忍心，把人抱在怀里轻轻问：“可以吗？”  
董思成还在抖，他看不见东西，向声音方向贴了贴，吻上黄旭熙的下巴，说：“你想要吗？”  
黄旭熙嗓子都哑了：“我想。”  
董思成像是下了很大决心，顿了一下，说：“那就可以。”  
黄旭熙在他额头落下一个吻，咔哒，手铐锁住。  
他把放在一边的跳蛋打开，缓缓塞入穴口，震动声随着逐渐深入渐渐变弱，黄旭熙试探着董思成反应，跳蛋到达一个点时他宛如被丢上河岸的鱼般猛地蜷缩起来，后背弓起，脊柱一节节鼓出，大口大口喘着气。  
“是这里吗？”  
根本无需回答，董思成尖锐的呻吟就说明一切。  
“夹好，我一会儿回来。”  
“不要……走……哈嗯……”  
黄旭熙爱怜地亲亲他的耳垂，离开了。  
察觉到体温的流失，董思成视觉被剥夺，手也被禁锢，哭声和呻吟在房间回荡，他觉得自己像被丢进大海，快感伴着无助如同海浪将他抛上顶点又狠狠丢下，眼泪将眼罩浸得湿透，后穴汨汨流着爱液，身下床单被染出一片深色。  
黄旭熙站在门口静静看着董思成在床上挣扎，他阴茎张牙舞爪地竖在腿间，憋得深紫，面上看似沉静，额角却凸起了几根青筋。  
跳蛋与阴茎到底不能等同，机械的震动带来不断的快感，却无法抵达高潮，将将停留在一个释放又不能的临界点。皮质手铐将他手腕磨出两道红痕，他想摸摸前面却不能，被折磨得快要疯了，哭声越来越弱。  
黄旭熙在他将要昏厥的前夕终于动了，他把人捞到自己怀里，两根手指探进去取出跳蛋，把人摆成面对面骑乘的姿势，挺身插了进去。  
“啊啊啊……”董思成几乎是哭喊着呻吟了一声，他的手被扣住，全身的着力点都在插着他的那根鸡巴上，随着黄旭熙的挺动起起伏伏，口涎汗液糊了一下巴，赤裸的躯体好似什么高保真娃娃，被动承受着不断的插入侵犯。  
“宝贝，乖乖，舒不舒服？老公肏得你爽吗？”  
“呜呜啊……舒……服……填满了……”  
董思成根本意识不到自己在说什么了，他脑中被汹涌的快感占据，无意识地跟着黄旭熙的引导呻吟浪叫。  
“喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢……哈啊……好喜欢……插到了，太深了……啊……”  
小穴又湿又热，深处仿佛一张小嘴般吸着他，黄旭熙也爽得小腹紧绷，顾不上什么技巧，掐着董思成的腰大开大合地肏干。  
“我是谁？”  
“呜嗯，黄、啊！是黄旭熙！”  
“不对，再说。”  
董思成屁股挨了一掌，极清脆，霎时就是一片红印。他又羞又爽，呻吟荡到极点。  
“老……公……是老公，呜呜……”  
黄旭熙满意了，冠状沟在敏感点狠狠擦过，把人逼出一声尖锐的浪叫，又解开手铐换成传统的体位开始冲刺。  
“啊啊啊……要死掉了……呜呜啊……要到了，会死的……啊——”  
随着精液射入肠道深处，董思成瘫软在床上，舌头吐在嘴角，眼神都失焦。黄旭熙解开眼罩，在他眼皮落下细密的吻。


End file.
